Of cakes and scones
by KrisSk8Gurl
Summary: OcXKouichi OcXKouji OcXOc Two girls are sent to the DigiWorld where they meet the current DigDestined but when two of their Classmates are sent there as well, Choas ensues
1. The Beginning

I'm just going to warn you that this is probably the longest you are going to get from me.

"Speaking"

**Change of scenery or p.o.v**

**Flashbacks**

**_the weird lady's voice (ophanimon)or the other side of a phone call_**

_Alexandra on the phone_

**Monday 19 December **

Reya cart wheeled out of class and yelled for her best friend Alex to hurry up so they could get home.

Although they both didn't really like school they were always the last out of class.

They were also the goodie-two-shoes of the class.

A girl of about 12 with long brown hair and subtle copper streaks that reached her navel tied in a low ponytail,

with Earth brown eyes, (its chocolate but Alex hates that reference.) came out of the classroom .

She was wearing a plain crimson t-shirt and baggy cargo pants.Her hair was currently quite wet and sticky,

courtesy of the water/anything you can get your hands on fight and then from the showers to get the stuff

off her clothes then from the pool that Reya and her had stayed in 20 minutes longer than everyone else.

Reya also had brown hair but it only reached her chest muscles and it had blonde and ginger streaks through it.

She had moon blue eyes and wore a black t-shirt that still had traces of oatmeal on it and a denim skirt that was perfectly dry.

She was only 12 but would be 13 in four months.

"I am sorry for leaving you my sweet petunia.(1)" Alex answered in a voice that sounded like a middle-aged man with a cold.

Reya tried to stifle her laughter but that proved futile.

As they neared Alex's house Reya grabbed her and dragged her over the road to the supermarket.

"Hey where are we going?" Alex asked in a squeaky voice as Reya's grip on her arm was cutting off the circulation.

"Well we have both gotten over Beyblade and we have been obsessed with One Piece too long.

We need a new obsession and I have decided it will be Digimon."

Reya went straight to the candy section and saw her friends Patrick and Corey. She nodded to them.

"So what you need baby?" Patrick asked. Reya's eye twitched.

"Digimon stuff. Do you have any idea where some is?" She asked Corey.

"I'll have to order something from overseas cause the stuff here is crap."

"Cool. Do you need me to pay for postage or not?" Reya noticed Alex trying to escape.

She knew Alex didn't really like digimon but they needed a new anime obsession.

"Na. I can pay for it. Just stay around me after the stuff is given to you." He answered. Reya raised her eyebrows at the statement.

"I-I-I don't mean that." He stuttered. The girls before him were known for their unbelievable and unpredictable bouts of rage.

"Don't worry she just wanted to see what your reaction would be." Alex spoke for the first time.

"Okay. It'll take me about a month okay?"

"What? Are you going to order them tonight?" Alex asked incredulously

"No. He has probably ordered them for himself already and he'll give us those, then he'll order some more for himself." Patrick spoke.

"Reya I need to get home." Alex whined

"K. You girls should go. I'll see you tonight." Patrick waved them goodbye

"Bye." Alex answered

"Ciao Mono brow." Reya said. Patrick raised his eyebrow**_s._**

"First thing I could think of that rhymed," The moon eyed girl excused.

The girls hurried out the supermarket door.

As the reached Alex's house Reya looked back up the street. Alex's house was just down the street from the

school and it had taken them almost twenty minutes just to walk down the street.

She mentally sweatdropped, it was the same everyday for the past 3 years.

"Au revoir, Mon ami."(2) She farewelled her friend.

"Auf Wiedersehen."(3) Alex answered. they both went to their respective houses and got ready for their graduation mass.(4)

**Almost a month later**

**Friday 13 January (Alexandra's birthday.) 10:45**

Reya sat at her computer and typed up a story about digimon.

She wrote that her and Alex met the digidestined and had their own

digimon.She looked at the clock at the bottom of the screen and

mentally cursed.She clicked on the icon and it showed her the date.

She quickly swerved her chair to the other side of the room and picked

up the phone just as it started ringing."Tell me its good news." she asked Corey almost pleadingly.

"they'll be at your house in a couple of hours."

"Sweet.Thank you." then they both hung up.

**Alex's house 2:20**

**Reya's Pov**

I ran up the driveway and rang the doorbell.

Mrs Bowers-Mason answered the door and called Alex.

She held the door open and I walked inside without forgetting to

say thank you which is something I tend to do.(forget to say thank-you that is.)

I went to alexandras room and saw it was a pig-sty

then again my room is worse and she shares with her little sister

Victoria.I roamed the house and finally found my target.

"Freeze." I whispered in the ear of that who had illuded me.

Alexandra span around and looked as if she almost had a heart attack.

"Here is your top,your present and Digimon stuff."I answered her un-asked question.

"Thank-you." she said and smiled which was quite common but usually short lived

as I usually ruined it.

_And now is no different._I thought to myself

_"_You've got da dimples"(5) I said.She covered her cheeks but

I could tell she was still smiling.The Bowers-Mason's had company

so I left their house with a pout in Alex's direction.She just mocked me and

waved goodbye.

**Reya's House 8:55pm**

**Sunday, 15 January**

**no-ones P.O.V**

Reya was once again typing on her computer when she checked the time.Time to go to bed.

She closed the Internet Explorer Windows and turned off the light.She turned around and saw all

the windows were closed.She walked to her room and turned on the T.V. to watch Jackass.

She then brushed her teeth and went to get changed when she heard

a beeping from her drawer.Walking over to it,and opening the drawer she found her

digivice that Corey had ordered.Picking it up seemed to stop the beeping.She checked the

screen and found nothing on it.

_Weird. _She thought to herself.As it was put on the table it starting beeping again.This time when she picked it up

it seemed to flash red.As she was starting to get freaked out, she heard the telephone ring.She picked it up and

said a hello.

_**You have been chosen to go on a quest.Do you accept?**_

"Um..Can I call you back?"

_**I will recall in two minutes.Be off the phone with your friend by then.**_

"how did you know that?"Reya asked franticly.But all that was heard

on the other side of the phone was a long beep.

Reya heard the phone ring next to her.

"Bonjour,Mon ami,Valerie." She answered Alexandra

_How did you know it was me?_

"Elementry my dear watson."

_Anyway did you get a weird phonecall?_

"Yes.What are you going to answer?"

_I dont know._

"Well its the holidays and we do need more fun."

_Yeah.So should it be yes?_

"I'm going to accept."

_Yeah...Same._

_**Thank you girls pack a few changes of clothes plus**_

_**any personal items and anything else you would like**_

_**to bring.You will be in the Digiworld for a very long time.**_

_Wait,what?The digiworld?_

"Alex she hung up."

__

"Are you still there?"

_ya._

"Okay i'm thinking we bring our clothes ,Our cough

personal items cough,bring a big bag each,see if you can score any food.

and bring your drawing stuff or we might go in drawing

withdrawal."

_Okay.We'll meet up tomorrow morning._

"Bye alex."

**Monday, January 16**

Reya tumbled out of bed and went to the front door

There was Alex standing at the door with a largeish bag.

Reya struggled to get the door open.Then Alexandra pushed

against it while Reya was pulling and the door came open.

"Not quite up yet are we?" Alex taunted.Reya gave her a death glare.

Alex had thankfully thought of quite a lot of things that they would need.

She gave Reya a clipboard with a piece of paper attached.There was

a long list of things that they both had to bring and Alex knew Reya would

forget something.

"I guess you really do know me."Reya chuckled.

After inviting Alex in reya took a quick shower and thought of two more things

that she should add to the list.She grabbed her shampoo bottles and two towels.

Once she had everything packed they went over the list again.All there.

But they both had a feeling they had forgotten something.Her eyes skimmed the room.

"Do you have your digivice and cards?"She asked suddenly.

"Yes,My sweet petunia."Alex answered

"well,i dont."Reya went over to her drawer and pulled out her cards and her digivice.

She also grabbed the laptop she had got for her birthday and her scanner.

The scanner was pitch black with a pure white cresent moon on it.It also had three blotchy

red lines running diagonally over the moon.The blotchyness made them look like blood.

The scanner itself looked like those library scanners.She ran into the kitchen and grabbed about ten

tins of food and a can opener.She looked through the cupboard and took out the fruit bars and

the museli bars and grabbed a large packet with a bout twenty packs of chips.She took the

large cokes and juice that her Mum had bought for her yesterday out of the fridge.She grabbed

the scissors from her room and added the medical pack.

In total the two girls had three bags between them.One bag each for their clothes and

personal items like deoderant and hairbrushes. And a large bag that held the medical kit,food and

all the stuff that they would share like shampoo and the towels.

Alex was wearing her cargo pants and a green longsleaved shirt.Over that she

had a tanktop that wasthe same kind of green with a forest green dragon on

the front.she had her hair in a low ponytail before she got to Reya'sbut Reya

had put it in a long plait with a green ribbon weaved through the plait.She also

had roman sandals on.

Reya had on her black jean with a dragon curled around her left leg.She

wore a black pleated skirt that had black and red plaid in the pleats.She

had a crimson tanktop that had a red yellow and orange pheonix on it.

the colours made it look firey.

Both girls had a belt which they sowen a pouch that they had made on to.

They had gotten some cardboard and then made a cuboid looking shape

they had then covered the cardboard in material of their choice

and sowen a dragon or wolf respectivly.

They grabbed their bags and checked their digivices.

Suddenly the phone rang which startled them.

Alex recovered first and grabbed the phone

"Hello?"

_**Are you ready girls?**_

"As we'll ever be."Alex said

"Wait,i just have to grab something."Reya dug through her closet and came

out with a small satchel and a few books.But these were digimon books.Alex

raised an eyebrow.

"Incase we run into trouble."Reya defended

_**Very well girls.**_

A bright flash blinded them and suddenly they found themselves falling

down a tunnel of light.then without warning they hit the ground and black

out.

(1) inside joke

(2)Au Revoir,mon ami Goodbye my friend (French)

(3)Auf Wiedersehen Goodbye (German.)

(4)We went to a catholic school and every year we

farewell the Year 8s with a school mass.And that year was when

we got out of that place named St Marys School.

(5)Another inside joke

Rate and Review Please!


	2. Still Standing

Kouji: Kris24 is currently um...-looks back at Kris who is roped to a tree and has a very large gag over her mouth- Tied up

Alix: –walks in, sees Reya then looks at Kouji- You know she will kill you later. Right?

Kouichi: -struggles to keep the maniac author from updating. Calls one of Kris' guy friends and organizes the guy and Kris to start dating. -

**One month after first update**

Kris: Oh shit! Sorry guys

Horny little Pixie: You haven't updated. Jeeze you're frigid on everything

Lover Boy: No-one likes your writing anyway –starts making out with HLP-

Alix: Remember you can't scream –talking to Kris-

Kris: Just say the disclaimer!

Alix: Kris owns Digimon and a purely pink room.

Kris: Eugh Pink room.

Kouichi and the gang were fighting a losing battle against a hoard of Daemon's lackeys, Knightmon in particular, when two figures fell from the sky. Not that anyone noticed.

Twenty minutes later and Kouichi and Kouji were still trying to get rid of Knightmon when they saw what looked like Gatomon approach Knightmon.

"Could I please have directions to Daemon's Castle?" She asked politely. Knightmon just grunted and threw her to the ground. She got back up and gracefully but a little more determinedly walked back to him. She cocked her head sideways.

"Excuse me?" She tried to ask, but Knightmon just ignored her. "Excuse me?" She asked again. Kouji had a feeling she was getting a little annoyed so he grabbed his twin and backed away.

Knightmon was still ignoring her after ten more minutes.

"THAT IS IT!" She yelled and grabbed him threw him to the ground and held one foot over his groin. Knightmon tried to shoot her.

"Uh uh. We wouldn't want my foot to slip and crush anything would we?" She asked cockily. Knightmon looked quite scared. Suddenly an evil looking Angewomon appeared beside him and pulled the girl off.

"I find that unfair." She told Gatomon. Knightmon got up and smirk at the cat. Angewomon swung her leg around and kicked him in the face then took out her daggers that were hanging from her belt. She swiped her daggers and decapitated the digimon. Gatomon gaped at her and then started ranting about how she should have gotten to kill him, but Angewomon wasn't listening she whipped out a Digivice.

"May heavens flames set your soul down to lay forever in peace." She chanted. Suddenly they both disappeared and reappeared next to the twins with three bags.

"That isn't fair, it was my turn." Gatomon said.

"But you told me off for doing that and then you turn around and try to do it

yourself." Angewomon yelled.

"Yeah but now you've killed three digimon severely hurt two and made one wish

he was dead and I haven't gotten to kill any." Gatomon reasoned.

"You aren't fit to kill anyone. You don't have the heartlessness." Angewomon yelled.

They glared at each other then started laughing.

"Uh.. Is anyone else as scared as I am?" Takuya whispered.

Everyone nodded his or her heads. The two strange digimon turned into two girls with light brown hair.

"My name is Reya and this is my bestie Alex" said the previously Angewoman.

"I'm not usually that violent." Alex/Gatomon admitted. The digidestined powered down and the two girls' eyes widened.

"Hey you went to my school when I was younger and you moved away from Harakashi high when you were 8."Reya's mouth slightly twitched as she first pointed to Kouichi then to Kouji.The twins looked at each other and raised an eyebrow. They both had one thought going through their minds. 'There are more crazy people. Just fan-bloody-tastic.'

**Later**

Once the girls had told their story everyone followed the crazy people to a cave they had found once they had got into the Digi world. Now everyone was sitting around a campfire on the beach about three feet from where they would spend the night.

"I am so happy you two brought like 12 blankets." Takuya yelled. Reya smiled awkwardly.

"I get really cold at night." She muttered softly lying quite well.

She sighed and got up from the warm fire. Alex merely frowned and went back to roasted the marshmallows that Reya had brought to the Digi world. "Anyone that wants to risk their head getting blown off by following her is welcome to try." Alex said through a mouth full of gooey substance that was once known as a marshmallow. Everyone looked at Kouji. He groaned, got up and wandered down the sand towards the direction the bi-polar teen had gone. It was only a few minutes before he stopped. A haunting melody came from a cliff face in front of him. Reya's hair blew slightly in the wind and the moon gave her an eerie glow.

**"Still Standing**

_I wish you here tonight with me to see the northern lights  
I wish you were here tonight with me  
I wish I could have you by my side tonight when the sky is burning  
I wish I could have you by my side_

Kouji frowned. Although Reya had only just started joining the group the less shy twin was pained at hearing her voice filled with anguish

_Cause I've been down and I've been crawling  
Won't back down no more_

Can't you stop the lies, falling from the skies  
Down on me, I'm still standing  
Can't you roll the dice, I might be surprised  
Conscience clear, I'm still standing here

burns like a thousand stars, though you are light years away  
burns like a thousand stars or more

you're up there, you're always with me  
smiling down on me

can't you stop the lies, falling from the skies  
down on me, I'm still standing  
can't you roll the dice, I might be surprised  
conscience clear, I'm still standing here  


The song reminded him of his parents and how he had only just met his twin

_  
It's something sacred, something so beautiful  
something quiet to ease my mind  
when the pressure's taking me over and over_

cause I've been down and I've been crawling  
pushed around and always falling  
you're up there, you're always with me  
smiling down on me

can't you stop the lies, falling from the skies  
down on me, I'm still standing  
can't you roll the dice, I might be surprised  
conscience clear, I'm still standing here  
can't you stop the lies, falling from the skies  
down on me, I'm still standing here  
can't you roll the dice, I might be surprised  
conscience clear, I'm still standing here"

Reya looked at the moon. "Wish you were here girl" Unbeknown to Reya and Kouji another young girl had fallen almost straight onto the fire at the campsite.Kouji grumbled and made his way back to the camp site as Reya started singing another song. As he walked away he missed the smirk of satisfaction upon the brunette's face.She morphed into Angewomon and flew above the clouds to the camp then let herslef chage back and fall to the ground.Her eyes widened as she noticed a young blonde/Brunette girl who resembled Reya a little bit. "Gera-Cee!" She screamed and hugged the equally crazy new girl.She vaguely heard a 'What the?' coming from Kouji who flicked his atention to her and then the direction that the two had come from.

"How'd you get here?" Reya asked once she had calmed down

"Well..." Gera-Cee started

Review...Please?

Oh and Thank you to Viettvnt for the review and to Kouichi's Girl for putting this story on her alerts


End file.
